Truth Is'nt Cheap
by avampswisper
Summary: If naruto had a doller for every time he had the chance to find out the truth about sasuke he'd be a friggin millionair!" Neji stated firmly. " He needs a push to get this car on the road, master!" "very well, Neji." YOAI! rated M
1. The begining

1AVampsWisper

Truth isn't cheap.

Review: "If naruto had a dollar for every time he had the chance to find out the truth about sasuke he'd be a friggin millionaire!!" Neji stated firmly. " He needs a push to get this car on the road, master!!" "very well, Neji." YOAI!! rated M for sexual themes angst sex. and language. SasuNaru (later) GaarNaru (minor) and other parings.

Disclaimer: I wish I had naruto

Warning: YOAI!! M for Mature. Language, sexual themes, sex ., and angst.

"what the fuck!!" Naruto siad in a rush to get around kiba "get the fuck outta my way, dammit were late to school and it's only wat. Fuckin' 3 minutes till the tarty bell rings and I'm not EVEN DRESSED!!" Unlike Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka was in no hurry. Naruto got every thing out last night like always and just like always Kiba pulled a trick. See they've been friends for 1 year and today was a Saturday, Kiba in his school clothes and Naruto looking for his. Kiba hides the clothes and then watches Naruto panic. Naruto moved from Japan 1 year ago and still forgets that they don't go to school on Saturdays.

"DAMMIT KIBA YOU COULD HAVE HELPED BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO ANY WAYS I FOUND 'EM!!"

"already"

"ya no thanks to y-o-u"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, it's Saturday no school."

""

"Naruto??"

" YOU FUCKIN ASS!!"

Naruto stormed out of the room and got dressed in his colorful clothes blach pants with zippers all up the sides orange shirt with a dragon on the back end an orange and black striped hoodie."Naruto were are you going??" Kiba asked "I'M going out" Naruto replied putting on his black converse all stars. He went out into the snowy morning in Konoha Washington (It's fake so don't look up on Map Quest:)it's November 25th 2010 and its snowy already. He is Narut Uzumaki he lives with his best friend Kiba in a 2 bedroom apartment he works at Ichiraku's to pay his half of the rent. He's lived with His aunt and uncle up till a year ago. When he was three his mom was abandoned by there dad soon after she was diagnosed with breast cancer. Up till Naruto was 6 she'd be in and out of the ER. Then one day she was finally given her death day. And she told Narutos aunt and uncle, Tsunade and Jiraiya, to tack care of him. That same day she died with Naruto holding her hand.

Naruto turned some corners. Left. Right. U-Turn. Left again. Until he was at the place he wanted to be and always was. The Forest of Tears. He loved it here it was distant and peaceful.

He wished he could stay here forever some times.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi.." Some one said behind him.

Naruto knew this voice its his favorite person in the world. Gaara. His boyfriend(shocker:). Gaara unlike naruto was rich. He was also in a group of rich people called the Konoha's 7. It had 7 people in it including: Gaara of the Sand, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Ino, Sakura, Karin, And Sasuke Uchiha. "Hi Gaara!!" Naruto said running to the red head Gaara opened his arms wide as the bubbly blond made contact.

"hello..."

" Gaara what a surprise how did you know I'd be here??"

" This is were you always are..."

Naruto grinned and leaned up for a swift kiss." Love you." He said looking into Gaaras eyes. Gaara sighed" Me too..."

" So what do you want Mr. Sand man cuz I know it's not just to go goggle eyed in my presence."

" Well...you know how Uchiha makes fun of you...well your little fan girl is gettin' mad at him and she wont leave him alone...right...and your fox, Kyuubi, chased him up a tree..."

Naruto bounded out in fits of laughter. " Serves that bastard right!!"

" Naruto he needs your help only you can control that over sized wolf looking evil fox." Gaara said sternly.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, the Earl of Andover is a veritable bastard!! I would never help him, not in a million years!" Naruto stated firmly. "He is rude, arrogant and stuck up! If I could I would pull out my pistol and blow a hole through his head!"

And that is how much this little old blonde hates the vial Uchiha.

" Naruto.."

" No."

" Nar-"

" NO."

" Uzumaki..."

" NO!!"

They started walking to Narutos house and stopped for just one second.

" NO. Did you here that N-O!!"

" Oi. Dobe. Up here" said a certain Ravin

"bark bark!!" Kyuubi growled at said raven.

'great' Naruto thought


	2. that bastard

1AVampsWisper

Truth isn't cheap.

Reviwe: "If naruto had a dollar for every time he had the chance to find out the truth about sasuke he'd be a friggin millionaire!!" Neji stated firmly. " He needs a push to get this car on the road, master!!" "very well, Neji." YOAI!! rated M for sexual themes angst sex. and language. SasuNaru (later) GaarNaru (minor) and other parings.

Disclamer: I wish I had naruto

Warning: YOAI!! M for Muture. Language, sexual themes, sex ., and angusty.

Naruto was not happy. He did the only thing he dose when hes not happy. He sucked in a huge breath. And sighed.

" Kyuubi. commer." Naruto said patting his knees. Kyuubi's ears perked up and he ran over to Naruto. ' Gaaras right he needs to go on a diet' Naruto thought grabbing Kyuubi by his coller. Sasuke started climbing down and Gaara sighed long and unhappy-like.

"Gaara we need to go talk to umm..." Sasuke stated rolling his hands in circles." You know."

"yes Uchiha." Gaara replied turning to Naruto " I am needed else were,..bye." Gaara finished kissing Naruto and going to his car on the side of the road. He got in. And left. Naruto was left staring at Sasuke the Mother fro him self. He was deciding on to let Kyuubi eat his face off or leave when Sasuke sighed.

" Naruto..."

" O My Gwad... You said my name!!"

" Ya well your still a dobe."

"well can it your ruining the unspeshial 1 time moment"

" dobe... thanks.."

" For what teme??"

" Helping my out of the tree you dumb ass!!"

Sasuke tuned his head away. ' Why me ' He thought. He looked back to see a growling Kyuubi and a foot tapping impatient blonde. This is why he didn't hang out with him it's not because hes annoying, rude, a slob, UN popular, ar impatiant. In fact that's why Sasuke always wanted to be his friend for its just he was stubborn. And can't forget the past.

"so.. u-um Naruto about be-"

" Shut it you want to talk about our passed but that's just what it is Sasuke the past. You had your chance but you chose other wise and now here you are in a very rich click and enjoying your life as a dirt bag, cheating, bastard and here I am a emptiness, broken hearted, fool."

Narutos eyes started to water.

" I loved you and you loved me why? Why? Why? did you leave me there like I was a desise. I risked everything for you and ?I ask about one little thing and you get all defensive. You get all barricaded up. You ignore me then you Use my and then...You cheated on me with another. Why?"

Naruto was crying now the tears leaving wet marks on his tanned checks.

" Naruto I-I didn't cheat on you. i-I-no well W-we as in our group are special and somethin happened and s-some one um..." Sasuke started to role his hands in the circular motion again. He did this so you can get the picture because he shure didn't want to tell you.

" um??"

" you know.."

"what??"

" your such a dumb ass!! You want to know ok I'm in a organization for special people my sick brother made me special I was getting ready for you to come over and the organization 2nd in command FUCKIN' RAPED ME!!"

" Bull shit."

"W-wha-"

" B-u-l-l--s-h-i-t"

" Naruto."

" That is BULL I can't believe you would STEP SO LOW AS IN TO LIE ABOUT SOMIN' LIKE THAT!!"  
" N-narut-"

" SHUT UP" Naruto yelled turning away sobbing over an over.

"SHUT UP" Gaara heard as he stoped at a stop light 'shit. Sasuke. Gaara tuned his car around and drove back to get Naruto before he lost it.

Hope fully he wasn't to late.

Hopefully. ;)

Sasuke was stunned to say the least he would yell in public cry but then he took notice they were all alone. Sasuke was on the break of tears too. one Naruto was hurt, Two Naruto was crying and t-thi

Third was that Naruto didn't believe him.

Sasuke went up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto turned around and tried to pushed away, but failed and gave into the embrace.

" Naruto I-I love you no mater what why can't you see that??"

Naruto froze.

Looked up.

Sasuke crashed his lips into Narutos and squeezed his shoulders.  
ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqiiiiiiiiiiiiickkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Gaara stopped the car and saw what he feared the most his love cheating on 'em with Sasuke. He knew it would happen. Just had a feeling. He was ready to let go at any time if it did. but now he couldn't. He turned around and went off. Naruto on the other hand found his strengths and pushed Sasuke back.

"BASTARD!!, YOU JUST FUCKIN' RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH GAARA GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKIN' HEAD YOU FUCKED UP!! 1, I'M NOT YOURS 2, I DON'T LOVE YOU AND 3, NOW YOU HAVE A BLACK EYE!!''

'' Black ey-"

Naruto walked forward sending a nice little old punch landing right on Sasuke's cheek.

" you asshole"


	3. lonlyness and secrets

1AVampsWisper

Truth isn't cheap.

Review: "If naruto had a dollar for every time he had the chance to find out the truth about sasuke he'd be a friggin millionaire!!" Neji stated firmly. " He needs a push to get this car on the road, master!!" "very well, Neji." YOAI!! rated M for sexual themes angst sex. and language. SasuNaru (later) GaarNaru (minor) and other parings.

Disclaimer: I wish I had naruto

Warning: YOAI!! M for Mature. Language, sexual themes, sex ., and angst.

'FUCK'

Thats all this Uchiha was thinking. ' DAMN. I always screw things up and over.'

After getting hit by Naruto he panicd then he went to Gaara who punched his alredy heald wond again. Now he was in the room were they had thier meetings at with a healing bruse. See it didn't happen as Naruto belives it happened like this...

_XxXxXxXxFlashbackXxXxXxXx_

_A 16 year-old Sasuke was in his room waiting and getting ready for his love-of-his-life-I-wanna-marrie-'em-and-you-cant-stop-me dream boyfriend a boy named Naruto. He was happy by choice, friendly by heart, and parentless by fate but still has at lest one thing to smile about._

_Sasuke smiled in the mirror getting rid of any traces of the dark read meal.' man I hate this shit ' He thought rinceing out his mouth for what seemed to be the millionth time since his nice meal._

_Sasukes eyes whent to the door as some one came in. 'shit' He thought. he asked every one to leave him alone to day nicely. Which in Uchiha terms means'Stay the FUCK away from me tonight of I'll rip YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF!!' _

_He went into the livingroom to see the second in commaned person looking at his picture with him an Naruto caught in an embrace. Which Naruto sighned with big letters saying' __**I love you...you god dmn prick!!' **_

_" So your in love with this boy here" He siad going tworeds the shorter, younger Uchiha._

_"Ya."_

_" wow so sweet I'd give anything to be loved." He siad with a wicked smile._

_" bettcha would now will you wiggle you little ass out that frount door right there.?"_

_"oh...you shouldent be talking like that to your elders Sasuke,"_

_"ya ya. I've heard it all befor from my dad mom and brother."_

_" no really"_

_The stranger pushed on Sasukes chest making Sasuke topple on the love seat of his appartment. then the stranger crawled onto him and started licking at his neck._

_"What the FUCK!!" Sasuke screeched_

_"shut it"_

_The stranger plopped the buttons one by one on Sasukes button up shirt. Sasuke panicked and sqwermed trying to get free but the stranger held tight. The stranger kissed Sasukes pale chest and leaved hickeys on his neck and arms. The stranger pulled off Sasuke's shirt and licked to his belly butten then lingerd there undoing the button of Sasukes pants._

_" FUCK NO YOU FUCKING PETIFI-"_

_"SHUT UP" The stranger siad covering Sasukes mouth with his hand. He then continued undoing the button finally getting it open. he slipped Sasuke's pants to his thie as Sasuke kicked and punched._

_Sasuke herd the foot steps on the concrete out side as Naruto whent up the steps. _

_Naruto humming happily opened the door to see his boy friend with an older man._

_"WAT THE FUCK!!" Naruto screamed backing up. "Sasuke...w- wha- w- why?" _

_"Naru-"_

_Naruto didn't hear the rest he took off as fast as he could. Leaving his no leaving Sasuke._

_XxXxXxEndflashbackxXxXxX_

The next day he was put away for atemting rape, but Sasuke never got Naruto back then he started dating Gaara. Now here he is 2nd in command of th UV. for united vampires(OMG right!!:)

He fell asleep as the leader started talking.

" Leader Sasuke fell asleep." Neji stated

"yes I know"

"We need to fix this problem it was thier fate Naruto and Sasuke to be together and for Naruto to become one of us."

"yes"

" and. If naruto had a dollar for every time he had the chance to find out the truth about sasuke he'd be a friggin millionaire!!" Neji stated firmly. " He needs a push to get this car on the road, master!!"

"very well, Neji."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thanks for reading so now you know what happened and what Every one means by 'special' ;)

darkkoi why thank you your so sweet doll and I'm tacking your hint because I'm a horrid speller!!

AVampsWisper

" he wisperd inmy ear and i fell into the darkness ahead."Aisuru


	4. choosing

1Truth Isn't Cheap.

Avampswisper

Warning: YAOI!! SasuNaru and other parings. Rated M for muture yes I know what your thinking 13 year-olds'Fuck this shit I'm going to any ways'

Disclamer: Um...no...I don't own Naruto so let me be to cry in a corner TT

"What a PRICK!!" Naruto screemed in his apartment with Kiba.

"He KISSED YOU. even though he put you through HELL!"

"Yes."

"Like in frount of GAARA."

"ya!!"

"MAN.!.!."

Naruto threw his hands up and stalked into his room greeted by his happily barking fox (ya ya foxs arn't supposed to bark but it would by cute.)

"Hey Kyuubi."

Naruto went over to his starieo and turned it on like always when he was upset he went to his radieo. for confort. Insted of his best friend. Fucked up huh.

He turned it to Slip Knot. Push my fingers into my eyes. (find it and listen alonge if you want:).

_' I push my fingers into my.._

_XxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxX_

_eyes. It's the only thing that slowly stopes the ache. but its made of all the things I have to take...'_

_"Naruto."_

_"Sasuke"_

_"I invited you to be my friend not to be friend my radio."_

_"oh, sorry."_

_I have screamed until my veins collapsed. I've waited as my time's elapsed. Now, All I do is live with so much fate. I've wished for this, I've bitched at that. I've left behind this little fact: '_

_"Naruto...DOBE your doing it again."_

_"sorry" Said a 16 year-old Naruto sitting next to his major crush on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head. _

_"Naruto actually I told you to come here because..."_

_"I love you Sasuke..."_

_"w-what??"_

_"I love you you're the person in my dreams. In my mind, heart, l-life..."_

_"naruto.." Sasukes features went soft. He leaned side to side then bounded forward bumping his and Narutos lips together. Ohhh how long he wanted to that. Sasuke nibbled on the bottom of Narutos lip and Naruto opened wide as Sasukes tongue played and wrestled with Narutos. The brock apart for air. the vial thing._

_" I love you too. Dobe."_

_Naruto smiled warmly and all his figure lit up._

_'All I've got...all I've got is insane... All I've got...all I've got is insane! All I've got...all I've got is insane! '_

_XxXxXxendflashbackxXxXxX_

_'I push my fingers into my eyes. It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache. But it's made of all the things I have to take. Jesus, it never ends, it works it's way inside. If the pain goes on. I'm not gonna make it!'_

Naruto had tears down his face from the memory he loved Sasuke. Still does but can he go back.

_'Conversion, software version 7.0. Looking at life through the eyes of a tired hub. Eating seeds as a pastime activity. The toxicity of our city, of our city. Now, what do you own the world?'_

(system of a down toxicity:)

thisisnotbullshitlikeyouthinkitisitisapagebreckyoumorani'mgoingtothenextseneunlickyouyoushitlessguysogetitthroughyourheadthisisapagebracknotbull!!

"Leader-sama he is choosing but going away from sasuke" Neji Siad to a large glooming male.

"do something cuz I'm going to tack a quick bite."

Leader went to a young girl and whood her over taking her almost drunken pose he embraced her leaning down over the near lifeless body he took only what he needed. When he finished she walked out of the ally like nothing happened at all. Neji was gone.

thisisnotbullshitlikeyouthinkitisitisapagebreckyoumorani'mgoingtothenextseneunlickyouyoushitlessguysogetitthroughyourheadthisisapagebracknotbull!!

Neji went to Narutos apartment he went in saying to Kiba Naruto was expecting him. He got into Narutos room and shut the door.

"Naruto. I never got to give you this but here it is it's when you ans Sasuke we're going out... he was happy back then and so were you...He passed out in a meeting today because he was so stressed." With that Neji got up and left "bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted up the picture it was one of Naruto and Sasuke kissing' in the boys restroom...


	5. a note

1Um I'm sorry I couldn't update in awile im grounded from the pc and if I get caught its another week of grounding im sooooooooooo sorry ill try to get off grounding thx.


	6. explanings

1Truth Isn't Cheap.

Avampswisper

Warning: YAOI!! SasuNaru and other parings. Rated M for mature yes I know what your thinking 13 year-olds 'Fuck this shit I'm going to any ways'

Disclaimer: Um...no...I don't own Naruto so let me be to cry in a corner T.T

'I wish I could.' Naruto thought to himself. He was on the floor in his room Kiba had left on an errand a minute or two ago. 'I whish to know why he is a prick.' He got up and when to the kitchen fixing up some Cup 'O Noodles. ' I wish to know his secret.'

thisisnotbullshitlikeyouthinkitisitisapagebreckyoumorani'mgoingtothenextseneunlickyouyoushitlessguysogetitthroughyourheadthisisapagebracknotbull!!

Sasuke was drooling on the table when Sakura found him. " Sasuke-Kun...wake up your meeting with Leader and Neji is over." She said as she shook him. Sasuke swatted her hand away. " Go away."

"They told me to come get you. You and Leader are going on a dinner date with one of the other clans of our kind."

"Ok tell 'em I'll be down in a minute."

Sakura left as Sasuke stood up He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and going on this little date meant if they didn't do what Itachi told them to do there was going to be a fight between the two vampires. And then it was Sasukes turn to break them up for enough time to get them out the door and into a field were they can fight for rel like how there supposed to fight. Witch usually meant that one would die. Then after that it was once agin his turn to get the scattered pieces up and burn them and in turn the clan was hunted down and asked to join if refused they were to be directed back to Italy to get or find a new leader. If they serv as a danger to the human kind or the clan they are exterminated by rule of Itachi.

So it was like a game of chess really a real life game of chess where the king was the leader the queen the second in command there were the ponds. Itachi's goal for the clan was to make it bigger and stronger be adding people from surrounding clans or to change them. Sasuke was supposed to change Naruto but couldn't because he some how fell in love. But now he wants to change hi to be with him forever.

Sasuke went to the front room meeting up with the Leader he took Sasukes shoulder and guided him outside and to his car a 911 black Porsoch turbo. He un-locked the car and got in turning the music down and the heater up. "Thats not nessisare." Sasuke said shutting the door. "I know it's just common curticey."

"I don't need your pitty."

"Ok, anyways, we are going to meet Temari see if she and her clan will join."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Sasuke the clan or just me and Neji are going to act with or with out you."

"What?"

"We are going to turn Naruto."

thisisnotbullshitlikeyouthinkitisitisapagebreckyoumorani'mgoingtothenextseneunlickyouyoushitlessguysogetitthroughyourheadthisisapagebracknotbull!!

Neji was outside Naruto's kitchen window watching him scarf down his 5th bowl of noodles. He was to watch Naruto see and perfect time to turn him call the Leader and ask permission. They gave Sasuke to much time and now the clan in Texas is bigger than there own and thats a problem. An very big problem. They are vicious vampires who feed and devour people with no mercy the clan here actually saved the victims feeding then sucking out the venom and letting them live the ones there feed off of the humans and leave there dead bodies there for the police to wonder and if they feel up to it they toy with the prey befor feeding off them or the leave there bodies in disgusting condition.


	7. Meetings are HELL

1Truth Isn't Cheap.

Avampswisper

Warning: YAOI!! SasuNaru and other parings. Rated M for mature yes I know what your thinking 13 year-olds 'Fuck this shit I'm going to any ways'

Disclaimer: Um...no...I don't own Naruto so let me be to cry in a corner T.T

'I wish I could.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I wish I was strong enough.' Naruto got up out of the chair he was sitting in eating his Ramen he throw it away and stood in the middle of the kitchen. Kiba had left about two min. ago on a errand. 'I wish I knew why he is such a prick. I wish to know what's his secret.'

Naruto turned to look out the window. 'Sasuke...I regret saying this but i...I think I still love you...but I got to wonder what is your secret.'

Naruto went to his room to get dressed for work he worked at a fancy restaurant at the edge of town. Where a lot of business meetings go on.

Neji swung down out of the tree 'fuck' he thought walking to his home 'I left my cell phone and I need to call sasuke or the leader to warn them that Naruto is coming.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Temari pleasure to meet you."

"Sasuke. And this is the leader of our clan."

"So Temari." the leader started. "We are here to discuses the matter at hand are you with us or against us." he picked up a menu and stated pointing things out that may be good. "Well my clan hasn't decided yet I'll say a no." Temari stated. The leader looked over his menu at her. "sure." he sent a glare at her and Sasuke sighed. ' it was going to be a long night.' he thought dryly.

She looked at Sasuke and then at the leader. Sasuke had red eyes with dark blue almost black hair, he had on a dark gray vest and a black suit you could tell he had piercing in his eye brow by the not noticeable hole there he must of took it out for this meeting of some thin. He also had a tongue piercing too. The leader was wearing a dark red vest and black suit he had black hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. He had red eyes too.

Being turned by a vampire instead of being born one has side affects they grow old they're eyes turn color and they have mood swings. In means they were both turned. Unlike them Temari was 16 when the vampirism kicked in so that means she'll stop growing old at 25. See when your born a vampire you start get the power and hunger etc. when you hit a certain age then you add 9 years to that and that's when you stop growing old. Right now like the leader she was only 23. So two more years left.

"Um.. Hello I'm your server tonight." A voice said behind Sasuke. "What would you like??"

Sasuke looked behind him and saw the server Naruto. Naruto was dressed in a classy black butler-like suit.

Sasuke quickly turned and picked up his menu. He looked at some stuff and told the leader wat he would like the leader turned to Naruto and ordered his and Sasuke's food then Temari did too.

"It'll be a wale...wat would you like to drink??"

"Uhhh...Strawberry flavored water" Sasuke said in a deeper voice trying not to be noticed by Naruto.

"Tea...please" the leader stated

"And water for me" Temari said

"Ok ill be back" Naruto said and turned to leave a little later he brought out the drinks 'Hmmmmm... Sasuke's favorite drink is the flavored water too...weird never herd a other person wanting it.' Naruto thought dropping off the food.

The rest of the night sasuke did his best to hide from Naruto. The bathroom his even his _food. _The meeting was boring too. They discussed benefits non-benefits. At the end of the night Temari agreed to be part of the group. Sasuke had a big stain of red pasta on his suit but thankfully Naruto never saw him so he was good and clear. Him and The leader took a leave they walked through the door and got into the car. The leader turned to Sasuke_._

"My dear Sasuke, What was wrong tonight you never tried to shy away from Naruto before?"

"Nothing, im sorry for my very rude acting."

"Now SAsuke I am aware he hit you In your eye there is a very fain grey smuge around it your body not healing it fast do you know why?"

"No.."

"Because Sasuke you have 1. Not feed in a week 2. Your under stress. And 3.You not having enough sleep. Sasuke you may not know but I worry about you. A lot."

"Yes..."

"Now Neji and I have been thinking how about thursday."

Sasuke thought 'wat is he planing."Actually Wednesday closer."

'Two days'

"Okay then we **will **be changing Naruto that day."

'What...no ..no...' "No...You can't!!"

"I can Sasuke."

"Fine fine I don't want you to though...I want to."

"Wat was that Sasuke??"

"I said ill change him give me a good two weeks and I will just let me do it."

"Hmm...agreed then sasuke well start the two weeks in two days. For you to freshen up pull yourself together. Like I said I worry about you you my last family Sasuke."

The leader reached over and touched Sasuke's cheek.

"You're my little brother."


End file.
